


Contact 交會之際

by ASSD



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: Newt的皮箱裡多了兩名人類房客，一位精神持續萎靡，另一位肉體逐漸凋零，但這將是他們人生中最愉快的時光。





	

Newt在堆放大型機具的船艙底發現他，瑟縮、顫抖著，滿臉灰的他以防塵用的帆布取暖，病菌滲入皮膚上的傷分泌出黏黃的組織液，伴著惡臭這一切不能更糟了。Credence僵硬的將自己縮在邊角，緊閉著雙眼，畏懼著漆黑中突現的光。

咬著魔杖的巫師見到他，倒抽口氣，行李箱掉落在地發出沉重的聲響，少年還沒反應過來，一隻手扣住他的肩。

當他再次張開眼，已身處完全不同的世界。

這是他住進Newt皮箱中的第一天。

第二天，他們共享了頓香味四溢的早餐，巫師亦介紹了皮箱裡的其他房客。

「牠們值得擁有更多，但目前我也只能給予這些了。」

Credence側過頭，恰好錯過巫師眼底的失落。

第三天，他看到那個女孩的暗黑怨靈。

「她死了，我沒能救她。」

而他選擇忽視一切，但在聽到這句話時，不自主地握緊拳頭，閉上了眼。

到達倫敦前，少年一直在箱子中，這窄小密閉的空間帶給自己莫名的熟悉與安全，況且也不孤單，奇獸比人好懂得多，Newt也是。

某方面來講，他們是同類人。對危險有著敏銳的直覺，每分每秒不間斷地觀察、紀錄，並加以模擬假設，最後以行為檢驗。也因此他們善於隱藏自己，能躲開任何不善的注目與猜疑。

不過，他們又是如此不同，Newt一切所為皆出自於保育和守護的心，他的藏匿營造出怪獸們的安適，他思考周到細膩、既大膽又小心謹慎，溫暖且不失原則。而Credence的瑟縮退卻，則出自於本能，無時無刻警覺畏懼，他張眼是為補抓危險，他闔眼是為躲避傷害。

到達倫敦後，他仍跟著他，並不是為了尚未找到分離暗黑怨靈的方法，其實兩人也不知道是為了什麼，但就是無法別離。少年身上的傷好了，但依然消瘦，低著頭將自己浸在箱中，彎著腰，將鮮少的笑容獻給床鋪旁的鄰居們。

Newt皮箱中第二個人類房客在Credence定居第十五天入住。

「Credence，」那天他絞著手，盯著地上不存在的污漬，而後嘆了口氣：「記得Graves嗎？」

第一次，僵住的少年抬起頭瞪視對方，每一次的呼吸淺而倉促，背後的陰影則更加深沉。

「真正的Graves在這。」將手中的魔杖握緊，稍偏過頭躲過那雙困惑且憤怒的眼，「……梅林的鬍子呀，那些傳聞中的慘叫和嘶吼。」

「你要帶他進來，對不對？」

少年閉起雙眼，將所有情緒吞吃入腹。

「我很抱歉，Credence。」巫師的語調有些冷，難以分辨內心感受，「浮浮，殭屍行（Mobilicorpus）。」

睜開眼，Credence看到那昏迷的男人時，一陣反胃。根本不能說是人，他是破碎的，一層薄皮覆於骨上，未曾癒合過的傷淌著血發出濃烈的腐臭味，簡直像具入土後被打擾的屍體，悲慘而孤寂。

他盯著他，無法轉移視線，年輕的巫師嚴肅地施著治療咒，繃緊的臉透露出緊張與無助，揮舞的魔杖從原本的快速急切，漸轉至猶疑與顫抖，床上的人在擁有傷藥和紗布後，看起來好些了，但其盜汗而蒼白的臉仍顯示他正忍受發炎的折磨，或許皺緊的眉還透露出無止盡的惡夢。

他望著他，無法轉移視線，直到Newt向他要了盆熱水。

帶上剛滾好的水，將毛巾浸濕覆在那雙泛白的手上擦拭者殘留的血漬與髒汙。因突如其來的溫度，男人無力地縮緊他的掌心，緩緩地睜開了眼。

Credence打翻了那盆水。

他認得這個男人，記得那雙眼底的光亮，但這是他們的初次見面。

「噓，先生，沒事了。」

他嚅囁結巴地說著，並試圖給予一抹過於小心翼翼的微笑。

\--  
TBC.


End file.
